


Ｔｈｅ Ｐｉｔｉｆｕｌ Ｐａｓｔ

by Shashafury



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Short, not really - Freeform, you and Vanitas were kind of a thing, you kick Vanitas ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shashafury/pseuds/Shashafury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ｉ ｈａｔｅ ｙｏｕ．．．ｓｏ ｍｕｃｈ<br/>Ｙｅｔ,<br/>Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｓａｍｅ</p><p>Reader x Vanitas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ｔｈｅ Ｐｉｔｉｆｕｌ Ｐａｓｔ

Vanitas x Reader

Ｉｈａｔｅｙｏｕ．．．ｓｏｍｕｃｈ

You stared at him.

The boy with the ebony hair and golden eyes. He was never the nicest, which was obvious. He was cold, he was harsh, and he was ruthless. He trained you. Sure he beat the shit out of you almost every time and you were pretty sure you had broken almost every bone in your body during your time with him thanks to his method of training, but he trained you to be strong nonetheless.

That was years ago. You had thought he died, back when Ventus sacrificed himself to destroy him and the X-Blade. You were pretty sure he did actually.

And yet, here he was.

Standing in front of you, staring at you with those chilling, golden eyes. How? You had no idea and frankly, you didn’t want to care.

Sure Vanitas was a bad man but spending the amount of time you did with him allowed you to see him in situations you didn’t expect to see him in. In all reality, Vanitas was a sad man. Broken and confused. Of course he would never admit it but you saw it. Those nights after Xehanort and Vanitas finished their training, you could truly see who Vanitas was behind his tough man exterior. Xehanort was cruel, crueler than how Vanitas was with you. He showed no mercy and he would repeatedly beat Vanitas. It was hard to watch, so you didn’t. You stayed in your little hideout in the Keyblade Graveyard, waiting for him to comeback.

He told you how he felt, what he thought while you helped heal him, using bottles of Cure. He’d cry to you and you’d let him lean on your shoulder just to totally ignore the fact it happened the next morning and have it all happen again, night after night. And you enjoyed it. Not the part where Vanitas gets his ass kicked of course, but the moments you shared. But nonetheless, he was a bad man.

You knew that much. He betrayed you, almost killed you with the X-Blade, killed your old friend Ventus and then had the guts to somehow comeback and confront you.

“(Y/N)…”

Without hesitation, you wielded your Keyblade and swung at the man; hard. He went flying with the impact of the Keyblade as it hit his abdomen. Your grip tightened on the hilt as you heard him crash into a nearby wall with a grunt. She took a deep breath before giving the man a side ways glance as he stood up from the rubble

“T-tsk…You got stronger…I’ll give you tha-“

He was cut off as you ran full speed towards him with your blade up, both your Keyblades clashed, sparks went flying at the impact. Both your eyes narrowed before you pushed yourself back.

“Are you going to let me tal-“

“Fuck you”

You hissed out in response before you started slamming your Keyblade against his as he tried to shield himself. This was a tactic he taught you. Brute force. No matter if you broke your bones doing this, it was effective nonetheless. Vanitas was on his knees due to the pressure in no time. Either, he’s lost his skills or you were just too strong for him but once you saw his current position, you kicked at him, he was too busy blocking your blade to block your foot from hitting him straight in the gut. As he curled over, you kicked him straight in his jaw.

You took a step back as he fell sideways onto the ground.

You stared down at him before kneeling down next to him

You reached out you hand, offering it to him.

He spat up blood before wiping the blood from his nose. He stared at your hand in disgust.

You rolled your eyes; a Cure bottle appeared in your hand

“You look so pitiful Vanitas. You’re so fucking weak”

But you still cared about him.

Ｉｌｏｖｅｙｏｕａｌｌｔｈｅｓａｍｅ


End file.
